


Ice-cream Sunset

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the best kind of flavor, is when I am at the beach with you. Please read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-cream Sunset

-

Your face is as lickable as an ice-cream,

comes in all kinds of flavors,

but the best kind of flavor,

is when I am at the beach with you,

seeing the sun set against the waves.


End file.
